acqua legami
by Suk-fong
Summary: This is not a game, these are lives, and you are pressing the trigger. Are you the man to pull it? Or are you the man who lets go? -AU


1. Couples are not changing from my opinions. So, deal or go away. Flame me, and I'll laugh it off. I have just enough confidence in what I'm writing to not be discouraged by a flame or two. (If there are more flames than reviews, I'm either not doing well or attracting the wrong readers.)

2.** This story is rated M.** So, this is your warning. This is rated Mature- there will be physical relationships, cursing, violence and adult themes. Violence is a part of life for mafia, and some teenagers. If you still want to read the story, there will be warnings on chapters with any graphic violence, and swearing is at a minimum. Physical relationships will not progress to the stage that it will make people too uncomfortable to read, even if insinuations are made.

3. I don't own _Katekyō Hitman Reborn!_. This disclaimer applies to the entire story. If there is a change in this status, I'll be sure to let you know. Got it? Good. I'll say this once more, for the last time this story: ** __****Katekyō Hitman Reborn! is **not **mine**. Thank you and good day (or night, or whatever it is where you are), keep being a great audience.

4. Chapter length will very. This will be a long story, and some chapters will have more happening in them. This is just a fact of fiction, especially fiction published (or close enough) so casually.

5. Constructive criticism accepted, appreciated, and noted. If a mistake somehow confuses the story, feel free to ask questions. If you ask a question in a review that merits an answer (no, plot points will not be disclosed), I'll post the response on the next chapter. Reviews help me know which parts of this story are good/could be better/are something to read while slitting wrists (well, I hope not, but you never know).

* * *

_For Emma_

* * *

He is the first one to admit that he is not someone who stands out of the crowd. He is not someone whose personality draws people in. He is not charismatic, or smart, or athletic or good looking or anything that is particularly noteworthy.

He is of average intelligence and plain, he is not brave either, which is why he is graduating high school with only one friend, and a hopelessly unrequited love on the girl whose locker is next door to his.

He doesn't mind it as much as he should, and he hasn't quite given up on his one-sided love. He has a secret confession: he enrolled into Tokyo Tech simply because Kyoko did, and he believes that something stronger is linking them together.

Haru laughed when he told her this, when he first saw Kyoko back in middle school. He's never told her about anything regarding Kyoko due to her mocking.

It's time for him to turn off his alarm, go downstairs and become an adult.

Or something like that.

* * *

"He who is deaf, blind & silent, lives a thousand years in peace."

John Gotti

* * *

She is up before her alarm clock starts playing gentle pop music. She has barely slept in fear that she will over sleep and miss this day somehow.

Today is the big day.

Today is the day that Tsuna graduates high school.

And today is the day she will confess her feelings after several years of getting her courage up to finally tell Tsuna she has been in love with him two weeks after her family moved next door when they were in elementary school.

It's an important day, which is why she dresses as nicely as she can, to make sure everything will go her way.

* * *

His classmate, Tohomiko, is the one who stands in front of all the graduates and gives the closing remarks. If he remembers right, Tohomiko also scored the highest on the entrance exam and three years ago stood on the very stage and gave the opening remarks to himself and his classmates.

His mind starts to wander, and he reminisces of the fifteen year old self who stood near the back of the crowd, because his marks weren't high enough to warrant a closer spot. He was too shy to talk to anyone around him, which was a pity because that is how all friendships started; however this is when he first saw her, standing at attention several rows ahead of him, surrounded by some girlfriends.

He had hoped, back then that she would be in his class by chance. It was a very slim chance but it was one he wanted. He was extremely surprised and happy when their lockers happened to be side by side in some bizarre scheduling mishap.

His locker mate was in his class, and had remained in his class for his entire duration of high school. You would think he would have gotten up the nerve to talk to Kyoko, but no he hasn't, and most likely will never speak to her because Tokyo Tech is a large university.

There's a loud applause, and he suddenly realizes he has missed his entire graduation ceremony as he is caught in his head. He stands and bows with his classmates, thanking his teachers and files out to where his parents are waiting.

They take few pictures, as there is no one who will take pictures with him, and with little fanfare they go home.

* * *

Haru waits at the door step, words waiting in her mouth to tell him the truth, the real truth. But when she sees him, grinning a bit sheepishly, and a bit disappointingly she cannot tell she loves him.

Soon.

She promises.

* * *

The summer pasts almost boringly, with lazing about, video games, and trips to the beach coursed by Haru, and then spending those trips wondering why Haru is ignoring the good looking boys who ask her out.

All too soon his childhood room is being packed up in boxes and driven to the old brownstone house he's spending the next four years of his life in, in Tokyo. While he got the grades, barely, to get into Tokyo Tech, he did not get into Residence, so he is forced to live off campus. Haru got into Tokyo Tech as well, on a full scholarship in early childhood education, however she got on to residence.

He figures they will lose contact, as she has a direction in her life, and he is registered as undeclared.

It is after the last box is unpacked, and his parents leave that there is a knock at the door.

Curious, he opens the door to see a tall, slender man with a fedora covering his eyes, dressed in very good looking, and very expensive business attire.

He steps back, uncertain about how he is to respond, when the man speaks.

'Ciao Tsunayoshi Sawada,' the man says, 'I'm Reborn, the hitman. And you are the future tenth head of the Vongola.'

He slams the door shut.

* * *

**A/N:** This is for my beautiful Unnie, and was started, oh god in May. I decided to finish it, and call this your Christmas present, even though it will probably be done for your birthday. All my love for the lovely, lovely person who is an Auntie to my baby, who is teething, has put up with the ups and downs of the boys and men who come up in my life, and is generally an amazing person.

Now, for the rest of you please note this is AU, set in our world. There is no time travel, no babies, it is university students who are put in a very dangerous world, some of which will not end well. This is not going to be a very easy read for those who are squeamish, and it is definitely adult.

I have done research for various facets of my education in mafia and gangs, as well as domestic violence. This is a mature work, and you have been warned.

For a full analysis on why I chose this style, and then chapter break down in which I explain the full logic without revealing plot twists, please see my tumblr .com. As this story is one that I really do like.

Please leave a review, and let me know what you think, and any comments and criticism. It will take me time, but I will get back to all of you, and I do really respect, and love all of your feedback.

All my love,

Suki


End file.
